<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal by JulesWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789367">Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesWriting/pseuds/JulesWriting'>JulesWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Slow Burn, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesWriting/pseuds/JulesWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my self indulgent no angst canon fanfic I dedicate to my Layton brainrot group.<br/>Expect an OC and LayClaire rights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire/Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor, didn’t you happen to see a phone box near? I need to make a phone call”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure but Luke would know more about that than me.” The top-hatted man said, smiling at the kid.</p><p>“There’s one near the hotel. Do you need to call anyone, Emmy?”</p><p>“I need to talk to a friend I was supposed to see tomorrow. And since I’m here...”</p><p>“You can go back to London if you need” Layton was quickly cut off by her assistant</p><p>“And miss this out? No way! I’m your assistant, this is my job” She claimed</p><p>Layton smiled lightly “Alright”</p><p> </p><p>Misthallery was quite a peculiar place. The whole specter affair made it seem even more bizarre. How could a small fairytale-like town hide a gigantic shade that destroyed whole buildings?</p><p>Shortly after arriving to the hotel, Emmy got into the phone box and dialed a number. It beeped for two times, then someone picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry for telling you so late but I can’t go tomorrow. I got that job I told you about and-”</p><p>“Really? That’s cool, congratulations!” The voice over the phone answered. “You’re working for that guy on the newspaper. Right?”</p><p>“It's not just a guy from the newspaper.” Emmy said, smiling softly “And thank you”</p><p>“I know I know…” She giggled “Professor Hershel Layton, Gressenheller college, you told me... So, where are you now?”</p><p>“Misthallery, a little town covered in mist. You’d love it.”</p><p>“It sounds really nice. What’s doing an archaeologist and her assistant in there though? Some neat fossils?”</p><p>“Well…” Emmy scratched her neck “There’s a big specter destroying the city so the mayor, who is a friend of the professor, asked him for help. Now we’re investigating with the mayor’s kid, Luke. Who can kind of predict where will it appear”</p><p>The voice snorted “You’re joking, right?”</p><p>“I am not. We’ll see it tonight.”</p><p>“What?! Emmy Altava I hope you’re being careful.”</p><p>“You know I always am.”</p><p>“Yeah, right” Emmy heard another voice on the background “I have to hang up now, my break is over. You’ll to tell me how did it go once you’re back, right? If you're telling the truth that is.” She said with a cunning tone in the last sentence.</p><p>“I’ll tell you over some food, deal? And I am not lying.”</p><p>“Right right, deal. Okay now I really have to hang up, my boss will get mad at me. Bye.”</p><p>Then a soft click and the conversation was over. Emmy sighed and hung up as well, it was her first day at her job and she still was trying to process what happened. “Better go back to the professor and Luke...” She said to herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was one of that slow days when little to nothing occurs aside from the usual scheduled classes already finished a couple of hours ago. It was pouring heavily, the raindrops tapped against the windows glass, making a somehow rhythmic sound. On top of the table, two steaming cups of tea were fresh served. Alongside with a couple of biscuits Luke insisted to buy the day before.</p><p>A rainy afternoon with tea and biscuits what's better than that?</p><p>“It’s been raining the whole day, professor. Do think it’ll stop soon?”</p><p>“Well I can’t say for sure, my boy… But I hope it does. I know a young man that always gets his shoes and socks wet because he likes skipping puddles.”</p><p>“Hey! That was maybe one or two times.” Luke said, covering the bottom half of his face with his teacup.</p><p>“Well, Luke, a gentlem-”</p><p>“Excuse me-”</p><p>Both turned their gaze to the halfway open door to see a bulky figure holding a closed umbrella on her left hand. She recoiled a little, startled by the sudden eyes on her.</p><p>“I’m looking for Emmy Altava, she told me that she would be he-”</p><p>Her explanation was cut off by the aforementioned woman lightly slapping her back with a wide smile.</p><p>“Finally, you’re here! I thought you weren't coming” She said, resting an arm on her hip.</p><p>“The bus was slow today, It’s not my fault it’s raining so much. Where were you?”</p><p>“The professor sent me to pick up- Oh! Professor, Luke, this is a friend of mine, Alix” Emmy patted the woman’s shoulder. “I couldn’t hang out with her last time and...”</p><p>Luke quickly made the connection and jumped up, pointing at the woman “You’re the phone call girl!” He exclaimed.</p><p>Alix smiled at the nickname Luke gave her “And you’re the kiddo Emmy told me about! Luke, right?”</p><p>Emmy pushed Alix inside of the room “Don’t just stay here on the door, come in.”</p><p>“I don’t like inviting myself, you know…" She whispered "Anyways, I’m Alix”</p><p>When both women were inside the office, Alix noticed Layton, who didn’t say a word due to everyone talking, he didn’t want to be rude. He got up and offered a hand.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m Hershel Layton and I teach archaeology here, in Gressenheller.”</p><p>Alix accepted the handshake “The pleasure is mine. Emmy also told me about you, no worries, only good things.” She said with a wink</p><p>“Would you like joining us for tea?” The professor offered “We just made a fresh pot.”</p><p>“Oh! Of course, it’s pretty cold outside. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>They both sat down, Emmy first and Alix second. Luke quickly fetched two more teacups and served some tea for them. Once everything was set, Alix took a first tentative sip, smiling afterwards. Luke sat by her side, eyeing her.</p><p>“So...” He started “Where do you come from?”</p><p>Layton was about to scold him when Alix answered “Right now from my home. I couldn't just barge in here with my work uniform”</p><p>Emmy giggled a little, earning a disgruntled look from the young boy.</p><p>"Where do you work?" Layton asked, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder to calm him down.</p><p>"Oh, It's nothing big. I'm the cook in a small restaurant…"</p><p>"Don't sell yourself short, she's amazing, Professor" Emmy said, making Alix blush lightly.</p><p>"C'mon, it's not that… I mean…" She stuttered “Weren’t we going to talk about that specter thing, Emmy?”</p><p>Layton putted his teacup down on the table “Did you tell Alix about Misthallery?” He asked Emmy with his signature gentle smile “There’s no problem, of course.” He shifted his gaze to the other woman “But I would prefer if you don’t tell anyone about it, at least for a couple months, Alix.” He requested, still worried about Ariana Barde’s fragile health.</p><p>“Of course, my lips are sealed, I swear”</p><p>The man with the top hat seemed to relax slightly “Alright then, who would like to start the story?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alix was completely convinced that Emmy was joking when she told her about the Specter affair. She listened attentively, trying to keep her mouth closed every time her jaw dropped. Luke decided to tell the whole story himself, it was his little kid point of view, so it was filled with his own way of telling stuff. Layton got up for a second to make more tea, just as Luke was starting to arrive to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then, Descole's machine went KABOOM and it fell to the ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you got him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he got away. But there's more!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton smiled to himself, when he first met Luke, the child had a closed nature and was very shy. Slowly he was opening up to people, he seemed happier, at least in Layton's eyes. When he got back, Alix had a sad expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… That was truly something" She said after a long silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Emmy asked, patting her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm just… Man that ending was sad… And I’m still trying to process why a masked dude would want to destroy a whole town.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Descole’s motives are still unknown for us” </span> <span>Layton said, while sitting down “But looking at his actions, I’m sure it’s not something good.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“All the stuff he did… It sounds… Off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t know this man, Professor?” Emmy asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. But he definitely recognized me. I’m afraid this won’t be the last time we hear of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silent moment for a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez… I'm sorry if I made the moment awkward" Alix broke the silence, scratching her own neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no problem, you didn’t” Layton said with his typical soft and polite smile “If anything, it was my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It stopped raining!” Emmy exclaimed, trying to stop Layton to start apologizing, thus making the situation even more awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Luke walked up to the window and peered out “You’re right, Emmy! Can we go out now, professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton chuckled softly “Very well, my boy.” He directed his attention to the two women “Would you like to join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we still have some time. What time is it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six fifteen the last time I checked.” Alix answered, looking at her watch “Six thirty now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect!" Emmy got up and offered her hand to the other girl "Get up, we're going for a walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix grabbed her hand, blushing lightly “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside, Luke started running around, excited about finally going outside and also ignoring Layton when he said “Be careful with the puddles”. Leaving the three adults behind, calmly taking a stroll around the uni campus. Although it wasn’t raining anymore, it wasn’t sunny either. Still, it was a nice enough weather for a walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Layton started "How did you two meet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was having lunch at her restaurant and I kicked out an… unpleasant man"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't use that word the last time, Emmy" Alix smiled playfully "I thanked her with a free drink and friendship was made"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Layton swore he noticed some slight hesitation when she said friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, you should have seen her, she just grabbed that dude and woosh! He was out the door. An amazing performance”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it wasn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix laughed “It was, c’mon, I’m sure Mr Layton agrees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton adjusted his hat “Well, I can certainly say that the way you… took down, those men while we were in Misthallery, while it was quite unorthodox, it was also quite effective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear, Emmy? It was quite effective.” She said, folding her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the small silence created between the three they could hear Luke screaming “There’s a frog over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Layton heard the kid, he went towards him, a little bit worried he might hurt himself. “Be careful, you don’t know if the frog could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was already too late, Luke had the little amphibian on his hands and a big smile on his face. The professor arrived to the little kid’s location while he was giggling and asking “Where did you come from? You’re so cute.” When he realized that Layton was by his side he showed him the frog with a big smile on his face “Look, professor, isn’t he cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton spent a couple of seconds looking at the animal and catching his breath before he could respond. He lowered on one knee so he could talk to the child easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, he is. But you should be careful, a wild animal could harm you, even if you're friendly towards them. This little fellow here doesn't seem to be the case but next time ask them if they would like to be picked up." He said, with his typical soft voice and a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see…" He said, looking at the frog (who seemed very happy with the attention he was getting) "I wouldn't like to be picked up if I didn't want to… I'll be careful" He let the little animal on the wet grass, where he hopped away to a puddle "Bye, Mr. Frog!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both came back to Emmy and Alix, they were both smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk about parent of the year, Emmy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely, better dad than yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the frog would be a better dad than mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton definitely heard that snippet of the conversation and blushed a little, suddenly feeling a little shy about the compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think is such a notorious thing" He said while wiping off the dirt on his trousers. "Luke is a really well behaved hid, I don't believe the parenting prize should go to me but his parents, who teached him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As humble as always…" Sighed Emmy "Cut yourself some slack, professor! You're doing a great job, parenting Luke"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix noded "I wish I was half as good with kids. By the way what time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one with a watch" Emmy yanked Alix's hand to look at the time just to be stopped by Layton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's half past seven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What! We're running late already! Sorry, professor, we made a reservation to go get dinner and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, don't worry. Go now or you will be late." He replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Emmy hurried her, Alix managed to say goodbye "It's been a pleasure to meet you! I hope we'll see each other again! Ow Emmy don't yank so hard"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be so slow, then"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll look forward to it!" Layton answered, raising his voice as they were already far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor, is starting to get dark. Can we go home?" Asked Luke, with a tired voice after running around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my boy." He picked the kid up "Are you tired?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leaned over Layton's shoulder and mumbled "mhm" while closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton sighed softly and carried Luke to the car, sat the very sleepy kid on the passenger seat and clicked the safety belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ride home he thought about about being the parent of the year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… Your boss is pretty cool”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he seems like a nice dude” Alix took a sip from her drink “Also, pretty smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he would feel flattered”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy smiled fondly, Alix’s face reddened, she was about to add something but was interrupted by the waiter with their orders. There was a long silence between them. “What are you doing, Al? Say something you dumbfuck” She thought while dead staring at her hamburger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is your food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t started yet… Are you okay? You’re acting weird” Emmy asked, a little bit worried about her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I didn't know if this was fancy enough for you…” She said, fidgeting “I like places like this but… But you’re really fancy and-” She started rambling, suddenly cut off by a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume that I’m a fancy girl” She drank from her soda and smiled “I like this, it feels… It feels like you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix looked around, the little restaurant had wooden benches and walls, it looked very rustic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's because of the flannel? It makes me look like a lumberjack sometimes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Maybe. But I’ve never seen a lumberjack this pretty before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she was very good disguising it, Emmy was very nervous too. “What was that, Emmy?! Do you want to make her have a heart attack?!”. Alix was stuttering a response, at least, that’s what it looked like. “She’s so cute when she’s like that...” Emmy giggled softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really cute when you’re blush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I could say the same, I’ve never seen you blush.” She said, almost choking on her food because of the compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try all you want” She said before taking a bite of her burguer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I see how this goes, Miss Altava. And let me tell you I’m horrible at pickup lines”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could always take a chance, sweetheart"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there she was, blushing like crazy again and making Emmy laugh. Being called sweetheart by her voice was truly something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't laugh at me, I was almost the only lesbian in my hometown." She crossed her arms "I had no room to practice"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither did I, step your game up, Alix. By the way, what kind of name is Alix?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My actual name is Alexandra, but people shorten it to Alix. Nonetheless, you can call me anytime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was poorly made."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could show you better ones. Like" She cleared her throat "Hey baby, aside from being sexy what do you do for a living?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix snickered "And how's that better than mine?" She said, jokingly "I mean I’m no photographer but I can picture us together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was so corny… Are you French? Because Eiffel for you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line make her almost spill her drink “Good wordplay Altava. Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy smiled "Aren't you a smooth talker, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really, only with you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Alix saw a soft pink on Emmy's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the plates were cleaned of food and the bills were paid, the couple went outside to jump in the scooter and drive to Alix's house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, I'll drop you off in five minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like to get to my home safe and sound instead" Alix said as she secured her helmet on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm very good at driving fast. Just hold on tight"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden feeling of warmth on her back made Emmy shiver. Then, she stepped on the gas, feeling at the same time how the other girl's grip got tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a chicken, man up, Alexandra"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, reckless driver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was, obviously, very quick. Filled with Alix's demand to "Go slower! Are you trying to kill us?!" When they arrived to the apartment door Emmy parked the motorcycle and heard a loud relieved sigh. She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was safe, you made it in one piece” She took off her white helmet “Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you doing three dangerous overtakings" She said while handing her helmet to Emmy. "and you ran a red light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But did you get home fast?” She said with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, face slightly flushed “Touché...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I should be… Going into my house...” Somehow, she wasn't very fond of that idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… It’s getting late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay the night? It</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t like to be a bother-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not!” Did she answer too fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not?” Emmy got closer, hesitating for a second. “I have to go to work tomorrow anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never bother me...” She smiled shyly and kissed Emmy’s cheek “Goodnight then, drive safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sweet gesture was all she needed to boost her confidence. Alix definitely didn’t see it coming. After all, it was pretty surprising getting pinned by your slightly shorter crush to your apartment complex door and suddenly feeling her warm lips against yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so surprising she couldn’t even react except by closing her eyes and enjoying the indescribable emotion she was feeling. When Emmy freed Alix’s hands, they immediately wrapped around the other’s back, holding her tightly until both felt the need for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emmy cupped her face “I’ve never seen you so red…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just kissed me! How do you want me to react?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I just… You were looking so pretty and then you kissed me on the cheek and I thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She was cut off by a tight hug and a face buried on her neck “It felt… It felt really nice.... Can you… Do it again?” She asked, ears red and voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix’s words sent a shiver through Emmy’s spine </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just now… All the times you want...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer, be clear, Alexandra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you… To be my girlfriend. Are you happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy giggled fondly and brushed her lips against her partner’s “Very much, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now prepare to be embarrassed because I am a very corny lover.” She finally felt brave enough to raise her head from Emmy's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy snickered “I didn’t take you for a hopeless romantic. Do your best, hit me with all you got, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn't want that, sweetheart" She looked a little nervous for a second "Can I kiss you again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy smiled fondly and caressed her cheek "How about we go into your house and then I'll give you all the kisses you want." She suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good… But didn't you have to work tomorr-" She was cut off by a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll worry about that tomorrow, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, her words made her blush again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for reading, y'alls coments always cheer me up and motivate me a lot ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Emmy noticed as she woke up was that 1. She wasn’t in her flat and 2. She could hear faint music from not very far away. She remembered about last night as she rubbed one eye, hair tangled. After becoming aware of the fact that she was shirtless, she picked up a random shirt and stumbled out of the bedroom to find the source of the noise, a short haired girl cooking breakfast while humming along a song on the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Good morning?” She asked with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re awake, good morning.” Alix answered, clearly more awake than Emmy “I made breakfast”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha cooking?” She said while taking a peek around the other’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my lunch for today. It’s pretty simple, just cooked rice and veggies with some spices and that’s it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy shoot her a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made for two if you want… I know it’s nothing fancy but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again with the fanciness...” She kissed her neck “I told you I’m not the fancy girl you think I am”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss and her words made Alix flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there you go again… Blushing...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix turned off the stove and sighed as she hugged her girlfriend “This is entirely your fault, you know...” She kissed the top of her head “Your shirt is still drying, you can pick up one of mine, coffee is almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy untangled herself from Alix’s embrace and kissed her cheek “Thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go take a shower, I'll have the rest ready for you as you come out, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Emmy came out of the shower, totally refreshed, she could hear Alix’s voice speaking to someone. Did she have a flatmate? Maybe she was on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright baby, do not mess this up,okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy went out, pretty confused until she found her girlfriend holding a white, chubby cat on her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi!” She said, moving up and down the kitty's paw “You’re already dressed, hold on I’ll fetch you a coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Emmy asked as she received the beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Milky, It’s my cat. You wouldn’t happen to be allergic don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a cat? That’s cool...” She smiled and scratched the little feline between her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix sipped from her coffee after dumping a couple of sugar teaspoons and smiled to herself. She sat on the counter, looking at Emmy from under her cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter? You keep looking at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy took her last swig of coffee and put the cup on the sink “Of course not, I’m not used to being looked at y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad...” Alix finished her coffee and started scrubbing both cups “You’re really pretty, if I could look at you all day...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words slipped out of her mouth without thinking and went directly to Emmy’s ears. She couldn't even explain why she was suddenly feeling a fever coming as her cheeks reddened and her mind tried to understand why the girl cleaning a cup of coffee just said something so genuinely nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I gotta go! I’m already late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have grabbed her bag and run if she knew where it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the chair, everything’s inside I think.” Alix said, as she bent down to kiss Emmy’s cheek “Drive safe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do. This is heavier. Did you put anything on it?” She asked while digging on her bag</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise, open it later. Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I can’t bring on campus, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, totally safe” She giggled “Now get going, you’ll be late. And at this rate I’ll be late too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to hang out this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll get out of work late today. I can call you on my break, does that sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy noded “It does”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Emmy walked into the office she seemed a little different. A little absent-minded, that made Layton worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? I can make some tea. Or you can go home if you need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, It’s alright professor.” She answered, pretty sure that he’ll make tea anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The top-hatted man couldn't really pinpoint what was wrong with her, there was definitely something weird about her today. “She’s wearing a different shirt” he thought to himself “Isn’t it a little big for her? It would fit someone bigger than her… Like the lady that came yesterday to pick her up” But he brushed his concerns away, he didn’t know about women’s fashion so he assumed it was probably a new trend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The morning classes are over for today. Do you want to get something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please! I’m starving.” Emmy affirmed, grabbing her bag and remembering the package inside. “One second, I have to look… What the-” She muttered as she took out a container filled with rice and vegetables with a little card on the top</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to eat today- This dumbass...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! A friend of mine packed me lunch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very sweet gesture. It’s always nice to have friends taking care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is… Let’s go to the cafeteria, I need something to drink with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton waited at the door as Emmy got up and thought about throwing away the note, after all, she already read it so it had no use anymore, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, she stored it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Will Luke come this evening too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Excuse me, I got lost in thought for a second.” He put the cap on his fountain pen “He’ll come after class, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. Also, stop correcting tests, you’re on your break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can eat and correct at the same time, there’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to the student with a cucumber stain on his test...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Touché” Layton put aside the tests and gave a bite to his sandwich. Emmy couldn’t understand how he could survive only on tea and sandwiches, which was all she saw him eating. “How was yesterday’s dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was cool…. Very nice, we went to a burger place and then we stopped by her home! Did you know that she has a cat? It’s very cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not, she didn’t strike me as a cat person at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy internally thanked that he didn’t question the holes in her story, honestly, she wasn’t sure if it was out of respect or because he genuinely didn’t realize yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was completely sure some other little gentleman would not go so easy on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking like that because of your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of course that little brat would notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, of course, he wouldn’t shut up about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking like that because of your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke! A gentleman doesn’t ask about a lady's personal life.” Layton scolded the little kid, who felt like he just pointed out the obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, who just came into the professor's office and blurted that sentence out, cocked his head and looked at his mentor, puzzled “Is that why you didn’t tell her anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t think Luke could know…" Emmy interrupted Layton with a grin "After all you don’t have a girlfriend, mister second assistant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid gasped, greatly offended, “I am NOT a second assistant!” He exclaimed, moving himself forward to the woman “I am professor Layton’s first and only apprentice” Luke crossed his arms, chest puffing with a soft scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy grinned as Layton still tried to understand why Luke said that kind of thing. Did Emmy have a girlfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You probably kissed her, eugh! That's disgusting"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you never kissed someone! You're still a baby"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a baby! I'm nine! And Arianna gave me one kiss" He defended himself, putting one finger up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the cheek, that doesn’t count." She said while crossing her arms. "Nine is still baby age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me...” Layton awkwardly interceded, still trying to process the fact that Emmy might have a girlfriend “Did you have a… Err… A partner, Emmy? I mean- I wouldn't like to pry but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you not realize, professor?" Luke moved his head to the side with a soft frown "She's wearing her girlfriends shirt. Like when my mom wears my dad's shirts." He gave Emmy's sleeve a light "And she has the face the girls in my class make when they like a boy. Eugh"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you've got competence in the detective business, professor.” Emmy crossed her arms “I do have a girlfriend, are you two happy now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it! How is she?" He asked, eyes glistening with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you a nosy baby. Didn't you just say it was disgusting? I'll only tell the professor about it" Emmy answered, sticking her tongue out to Luke while laying a hand on Hershel’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not fair! I want to know too!" He exclaimed, stomping on the ground once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layton chuckled “Come on Emmy, don’t be like that.” He said with an affable smile “Poor boy is just curious, you can’t blame him for that, can you?” He patted Luke’s head in an attempt to make him stop pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy sighed “Alright, it’s the girl you two met yesterday, Alix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! I told you I knew it, professor.” Luke looked at Emmy “She looked at you like I look at stew, and I love stew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oookay, that’s enough of what’s-going-on-Emmy’s-life for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have more questions!” The little boy said, pouting and looking straight at Emmy “Like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, my boy… A true gentleman doesn’t pry on others’ personal life. Especially when they don’t want to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, professor” Luke looked down, shoulders lowering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, calm down you two. I have a puzzle right here that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Emmy audibly sighed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to go investigating with me? You would have so much fun with the professor I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to intrude. Besides, It would be weird hanging out with my boss’ girlfriend when I can hang out with her instead, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already said it was okay, I swear you two are gonna be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but still! I don’t want to disturb his cool thinking- vibe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Alix?” She straightened her girlfriend’s jacket. “Now you’re just making poor excuses”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not… I just- I don’t want to interfere...” She gave Emmy a soft kiss on the nose “Besides, I’d rather do some detective work with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice seeing you showing some interest in mystery solving.” She hung her camera to her belt and looked Alix up and down, raising an eyebrow “And wearing any other thing besides band shirts…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who stole my MCR hoodie while staying in my house last month.” She smirked, opening the door from her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty comfy, even with the very ugly spider”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind you, it’s a very nice spider. What’s with you and bugs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re disgusting! I don't know why you like them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re pretty cute to me… There’s a very beautiful cobalt blue tarantula that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop it! You’re making me icky!” She groaned as she gave her shoulder a soft punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Alright. Let’s go to Gressenheller, we don’t want to keep Luke and the Prof waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmy stood on her tiptoes and kissed her lips affectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be driving, okay?" She said on a low voice before walking out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix blinked, red in the face "Yeah, yes! Perfect"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you- Nevermind" Emmy reached for her keys, and kept them in her coat pocket "I can't understand why you freeze every time I kiss you.” She said as she opened the elevator door ”We've been dating for a year and a half already!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong with that?" Alix questioned as she got on the elevator with Emmy and pushed the ground floor button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I just… It's just a kiss, right? Why is such a big deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix smiled and lowered herself to softly kiss Emmy as the lift stopped..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tell me." She answered with a cheeky smile "C'mon, let's go"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she walked past her girlfriend, out of the apartment complex. An instant later Emmy reacted and ran after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey you! You can't go around kissing me and then running away!" Emmy exclaimed "Who do you think you are?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix looked over her shoulder, ready to respond, as she was met with her girlfriend's body tackling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Ow! Aren't you fast, Emmy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll show you fast, sit on the scooter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that we’re trying to get to campus, not to jail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter? Scared again?” She teased as she stepped on the gas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is not thAAAAAA- EMMY ALTAVA I’M GONNA KILL YOU”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with her ears deafened by the wind she could hear her girlfriend’s laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, thanks to my Layton mutuals for being such sweet people. <br/>And sorry if there are some spelling errors! Please do tell me if you find one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>